


let's make this night last forever

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediate sequel to "let's go, don't wait."  After their date, Ed and Corbett go get ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's make this night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 and Day13 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompts "eating ice cream" and "making out."

They get in the car and head off into the night, and Ed’s flying totally blind — he has no idea what he’s doing.  He’s never been this spontaneous, this willing to take a risk, and he’s the guy who first thought of the idea way back in college of hunting ghosts with Harry.  That had had planning to it, though, and Harry running tactical.

Obviously totally different situations.  

 

Ed grins, though, Corbett’s hand in his, and they’re driving aimlessly, as if letting what’s going to happen happen when it decides to happen.  

There’s the local ice cream parlor just up the road from where they are now, and Ed glances at Corbett.  Corbett looks back, and smiles at the question in his eyes.  It’s just enough for Ed to pull over.  It’s dark out, but the lights in there are on, so they get out and walk into the ice cream parlor.

“Oh god, another one?” says the girl running the counter.  ”I can’t handle this job.  Too many adorable couples.”

Corbett flushes.  Ed grins a little wider and squeezes his hand, trying to be reassuring.

“A’ right, boys, what can I do ya for?” she asks.  ”We close in a bit — I’ll be lockin’ up, but feel free to stay past closing.  I don’t have anyplace else to be tonight, I’ll just go in the back and read or something.”

She smiles, totally sincere, and Corbett’s still blushing when Ed asks what he wants.

“Um — uh, a sundae?  Just, vanilla ice cream and hot fudge, you know.”  Corbett sounds embarrassed, so Ed lets go of his hand and slides an arm around his waist, which makes him blink with surprise.

“You’re killin’ me, the two of you,” the girl deadpans.  ”Okay, one classic sundae for you, and?”

Ed thinks about it for a minute, and then orders the same, but with mint chocolate chip ice cream instead of vanilla.  The girl smiles approvingly, and he smiles back before leaning over to kiss Corbett’s cheek.

The girl rolls her eyes.  ”Go sit down, I’ll have your sundaes up in a second and bring ‘em out.”

They go, sitting down in the booth furthest away from the counter.  Ed slides in on Corbett’s side of the table, smiling at the way Corbett blushes again.

“I like that blush,” he murmurs against Corbett’s ear.

“O-oh?” Corbett mumbles back, flaring even brighter red.

“Yep.  ’s one of the nicest things I’ve ever seen.”  Ed takes Corbett’s hand, and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.  It’s the first time tonight that they’ve done this, and the third time they’ve done it at all, but Corbett almost falls into it, like he’s expecting it to disappear.

They stay like that for a long couple of minutes, Corbett’s free hand coming up to tangle in Ed’s shirt, until the girl comes over with their ice cream.

“Oi, both of you.  I’ll leave these here and make my skillful, glorious retreat, mmkay?  Door will lock behind you when you leave, so don’t leave anything inside, aright?”  She smiles at them, even though she’s practically breathing out self-deprecating sarcasm.

Ed pulls back, not so much annoyed as he is mildly disappointed.

Corbett takes his ice cream and immediately starts into it, as if he’s trying to distract himself.

“This is good,” Ed says around a mouthful of mint chip.  ”I don’t get to go here often, y’know?  And, well…it’s better with you here.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy,” Corbett replies, laughing a little.  Any tension that might have been there bleeds away, and Ed grins at him, glad that that worked.

“Is it helping my case on that second date?”

Corbett smiles and leans in, brushing his lips across Ed’s.  ”You really don’t have to worry about that, Ed.”

Ed smiles under Corbett’s mouth.  ”I’m glad.”

They wind up finishing the ice cream quicker than Ed had expected, and Corbett looks at him when they’re done, head tilting.

“What?”

“You’ve got a little…” Corbett murmurs, then leans in to press his lips to the corner of Ed’s mouth.  That’s when Ed realizes that he had a little ice cream there, and he takes the opportunity this presents, sliding one hand into Corbett’s hair, so that when he pulls back, he can’t go very far.

“Thanks,” Ed says softly, and then leans in again, kissing him deeply.

Corbett goes stock still for a moment as Ed’s tongue swipes across his lower lip, but he opens under the touch, kissing back with fervor.

It’s good, better than Ed had expected, better than he’d hoped, and he leans further into Corbett, eventually backing him up against the wall, their bodies flush against each other.  Corbett makes these breathy little noises in between kisses, and his hands tighten on Ed’s waist, and Ed is pretty sure that if he died now, he’d die happy.

About fifteen minutes later, he’s got his hands under the hem of Corbett’s shirt when someone clears their throat behind them.

“Boys, I’m glad our ice cream suddenly has aphrodisiac properties, but if you’re gonna bone, go do it in your car.”

The flush on Corbett’s face was truly priceless.


End file.
